A Tale of Sorrow
by Beywriter
Summary: Late Titanic fic. The final story in my Titanic series, on the 20th Anniversary of the Titanic, Bryan tells the story to his son shedding more light and completing the story between the two lovers.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: i do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**A Tale of Sorrow**

Moscow  
April 14th  
1932

"Uncle, why is Papa so sad?" a boy with a similar hair colour to Bryan asked  
an elder male with red grey hair.  
"Because Anton today is a day of sadness" he said lifting the boy onto his knee.  
Tala looked over to Bryan who was sat near a fire in the room.  
"But why?" Anton asks his uncle.  
"Well, on this day we lost some people we met a long time ago before the great war."  
"Did they die in the war?" Anton asked.

Bryan looked over.  
"No Anton, we were on board the Titanic."  
"Wasn't that a boat that sunk?"  
"You didn't tell him?" Tala asked.  
"He's twelve," Bryan replied.  
"Then I suppose he should know," Tala said.  
"I'll tell the story, you can next time," Bryan said.  
"Come here," Bryan said and Anton got off Tala's knee and sat down.

Tala got off his chair in the corner to sit near his life long friend.  
"Feel free to cut in when you want," Bryan said.  
"No, no, this is your story, your house, like you said I get it next time".  
"Okay."

"The great ship Titanic was an icon, she was proclaimed unsinkable by all, they claimed nature herself couldn't sink her."

_Flashback_

The time was 10AM and two hours until the liner would leave port.  
Bryan was in the town of Southampton after arriving several days earlier.  
It wasn't hard to miss a ship so big.  
He stood on the step of the Bed and Breakfast he was in.  
On the pavement was a tall male with a shorter one, they were loading trunks onto a horse and cart and the contents had just spilled out, the shorter male had a large nose and wasn't happy.  
The elder spoke his tongue.

"Ian at least swear in Russian that way you wont offend them".  
He pointed at three woman who were looking quite offended nearby who were getting into a horse and cart, their male escorts shooting him dirty looks.  
"You dropped it on my toe Spencer, it damn hurts!" he spoke in Russian.  
"Just put it in so we can get to the port!" Spencer replied.

Bryan stepped forwards.  
"Can I be of assistance?" he asked.  
"You're Russian," the younger one said.  
"We're off to Titanic, off to the new world."  
"So am I, finally sick of Europe too?" Bryan smirked.

"How about you come along with us?" Ian asked.  
"Sure, why not?" Bryan asked.

Bryan helped pick up the contents of one of the trunks, he only had a duffel bag.  
Once they were back in they climbed aboard and headed out to Titanic.  
"So, do you have a real reason you're skipping to the new world?" Ian asked.  
"I've done what I can here, I want to see what's out there a little, you two?"  
"I have a brother who's in New York and I'm going to meet him," Spencer said.  
"I spent every penny on my ticket, only got the clothes on my back," Ian said.

Bryan looked as the horse and cart, he was in, got closer to the dock.  
"You ever seen anything that big?" Ian asked, his eyes fixed on the ocean liner with people already at the railings.  
"Watch it kid!" the cab driver called.  
Bryan looked out at the red head the driver yelled at.  
He didn't give the red head a second thought and looked back at the ship which dwarfed the skyline.

Finally the cab stopped at the dock, Ian, Bryan and Spencer got out.

"What's your rooms?" the white haired teen asked.  
"D-60," Ian said looking at his ticket.  
"D-60," Spencer also looked at his ticket and then to the shorter boy.

"D-59."  
"To bad Bryan," Ian said up to his new friend.

They walked towards the correct boarding ramp for the 3rd class passengers and showed their tickets and were welcomed aboard.  
Inside were a lot of people going about their business, settling in to the ship for their trip to the new world.  
"At least our cabins are near each other," Bryan said.  
"This way" Spencer said picking up his trunk and Ian his bag.  
Finding their way was awkward through all of the people who were in the corridors.

Eventually, after about twenty minutes or so, they found the room and Ian went in first.  
Inside was the red head male you from before and they wondered how he had gotten there so fast or how he got past them and entered his own room to greet his bunkmates for the journey.

Like the ones Bryan met in D-60 they were Russians, they were three brothers travelling to find their fortunes in the new west.  
Bryan finished putting his things away when there was a knock on the door which one of the brothers named Sven answered.

"Hey Bryan we're going up on deck, wanna go?"  
"Sure I guess, bye guys," he said to the three brothers.

It was still slightly busy in the corridor but Bryan stood there with Ian, Spencer a blue haired and red haired male.  
"Bryan, this is Tala and Kai," Ian said he shook their hands.  
"Hey," Bryan said.  
"How about we go on deck?" Ian asked.  
They found their way through the people onto the crowded deck.

Bryan stood next to Kai and watched as the ship moved away from the dock, people cheering all around.  
The ship picked up speed as it pulled away.  
Kai didn't seem very cheerful, his expression was more of a reserved look on his face.

As the giant liner made her graceful way slowly down the river, the turbulence created by the massive hull was causing problems with surrounding ships.  
Two liners were moored in tandem alongside their pier, the Oceanic was inboard, and the New York was on the outside.  
As the huge volume of water displaced by the Titanic came upon these two ships, the New York rose high in the water, then dropped back down with enough power to snap her mooring lines like a thin piece of string.  
The stern of the New York, which was unmanned, began to swing out into the river, and towards the Titanic.  
"Capitan, ahead!" the pilot said.  
The captain of the tug Vulcan, managed to get a line aboard the runaway, and aboard Titanic.  
"Full astern," Captain Smith ordered to lessen the drawing effect the Titanic was having on the New York.  
The two vessels came within four feet of each other, the distance between your outstretched arms!

"My god, did you see how close we were to that ship?" Tala had leaned over to get a good look of what was coming, he had seen the whole thing and was white in the face.  
"We nearly hit another ship" After the ship had left the port, the next port was Cherbourg.  
Bryan noticed Kai looking up to notice a Chinese male on a higher deck but looked away.  
"Kai, come on...lets check this boat out," he pulled his gaze away from the male and nodded at Tala.

Tala pulled Kai through the ship.  
"Tala, where are you taking me?" Kai asked, surprised at his friend's action, well he didn't know the boy so this could be his usual thing he's taking Kai too.  
"I found this when I got lost coming to my room" Tala showed them a bar.  
"A bar?" Kai asked  
"Yeah, tonight...celebrating us meeting each other."  
"Boy...that sounds really gay," Spencer laughed followed by the others, Tala's cheeks went bright red.

"I meant us becoming friends."  
"We're just screwing with you, why not explore what we can?" Bryan laughed.  
Kai's thoughts were back to the boy he saw earlier.  
"Kai, what's the matter?" Ian asked.  
"Oh, nothing, let's go and see the ship."

The ship started moving again from where she was docked.  
Titanic was too big to fit into the port at Cherbourg so special ships were sent out with the passengers, the Nomadic and the Traffic.  
Among the passengers who were boarding was the famous Molly Brown.

Kai stretched out on his bunk.  
The clock said 1:26 AM, they had been in the bar having a good time, they had to carry Tala back as he drank his own weight in Vodka, his head would feel like someone slammed it into a brick wall in the morning.  
"He's going to feel like hell tomorrow," Bryan laughed looking at the red head.  
Kai nodded.  
"So Kai, what are you going to do when we get to America?"  
"To be honest, I'm not sure, try and make a new start." Kai stared at the ceiling.  
"What about you?"  
"I have family in a place called Salt Lake City, they moved there to get away from Russia, they weren't popular with the Government, they have our real second name, we changed it so we could stay in Russia."  
"What is your real second name?"  
"Kuznetsov." Kai knew he had heard it somewhere, Bryan could tell by his expression.  
"I saw you looking at one of the passengers earlier, a long haired guy..or girl, I couldn't tell."  
"I wasn't looking at anyone." Bryan rolled his eyes.  
"I heard you and Tala talking...I know you're gay." Kai shot Bryan a look.  
"Why were you spying?"  
"I was sitting next to you."  
"Oh."

"I'm gonna go get some rest," Bryan said.  
"Night Kai."  
"Night Bryan."

Author notes

Beywriter: The Final Titanic fic I'll write...a little late I know but at least its up!  
Ray: We hope you enjoy.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**A Tale of Sorrow  
**

**P****art ****2**

Bryan closed the door and went next door.  
The cabin was empty and he like Kai stretched out on his lower bunk.  
He dozed for a couple of hours or so when his bunkmates came in waking him up.  
They were heavily drunk and laughing.  
It took them an hour before they settled down, they talked as though they had forgotten Bryan was there.

Next day the ship docked in Queenstown, Ireland where people would board the massive ocean liner.  
This was also the last chance for supplies so people worked hard loading supplies into the ship.  
It left later in the day, Bryan and Spencer were at the bow watching the dolphins jumping out of the water, they cheered as they saw them jump and a little while they were both joined by Tala.

"Look Tala!" Spencer pointed down, there were five dolphins.  
Tala laughed as he saw them play and leap through the air.  
"Wonder why they race ships?" he thought.

Kai opened the door to the bar where Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Tala were.  
"Kai come sit," Tala got a couple of chairs.  
"Who's your friend?" Bryan managed to get out.  
"Guys, this is Ray, my lover." The group wolf whistled.  
"This is Tala or Yuri, Bryan, Spencer and Ian." There was an Irish band playing in the corner and a dance floor in the middle with tables of cheering people who obviously had a lot to drink.  
"Hi, nice to meet you all." Ray smiled.  
"I'm gonna get us a drink."  
"Okay."

"Ray, what do you see in Kai?" Spencer asked  
"He's a nice guy, friendly, handsome, strong, fun, a real gentlemen...what's so funny?" As he was going through his list the others started laughing.  
"He's nothing like you say."  
"He is, well he was like that to me." Kai returned with two full pints on Guinness.  
"You have to try this." He put the pint front of Ray.  
"I don't drink."  
"Try it," Tala slurred.  
Ray picked up the pint and took a small swig, it tasted strange but it was nice, it had a smooth texture so he took a bigger few gulps.  
"Easy, easy, it has to be sipped to be enjoyed." Ian laughed at the speed he drank it.

"Cheers!" Kai and Ray knocked their glasses together and the others joined in and drank.

An hour in and Ray was on his second pint, they had been dancing on the dance floor, Ray was completely relaxed.  
"Kai thanks, I'm totally relaxed now, all the stress is gone."  
"No problem." Kai pressed a quick kiss to Ray's lips as they sat down.  
"What time is it?"  
"1 AM, our first day together."  
"I'd better go, can you show me back up?"  
"Sure." Ray and Kai finished up their drinks.  
"This way." Kai pulled Ray's chair out and helped the boy up.  
"Bye," Ray said to them, his eyes were slightly glazed over.  
"See ya Ray," Spencer said before going back to his drink.  
"Bye Kai...Ray," Tala said whistling again.  
Ian and Bryan waved.

"Spencer...I dare you to follow them," Ian said randomly.  
Spencer nodded and left, the others went into fits of laughter.  
Once the laughter died down Bryan spoke.  
"If he's discovered Kai's going to murder him."  
"Probably," Tala responded and drank some more of his drink.

Spencer returned to tell them about what Kai had said.  
They were talking about it the next day when Kai had gone out saying something about looking for Ray.  
"I can't believe he flew off the handle," Ian said, before eating a biscuit.  
"Guess he doesn't like being followed," Bryan suggested.  
"Also, Ray heard me."  
"How?" Tala asked  
"You're like a ninja."  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Ian spat out.  
"What?" Tala looked at his shorter friend  
"Ray is a Neko-Jin...that's why he knew Spence was there.  
"Ray's a Neko?" He hadn't noticed, perhaps it was the drink.  
"Earth to Tala, hello? The cat eyes? The fangs?" Brain said to Tala's face.  
"I gotta pay more attention to things," he laughed slightly.

Tala's arms were folded behind his head.  
"I can't believe that Kai is gay, I mean he looks so butch." Ian laughed at Spencer.  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry, it's the way you said it."  
"It just goes to show that looks can be deceiving," Tala said, his eyes closed.  
"I think they'll make a great couple, they're so cute together," the shorter boy said.  
"Yeah, he deserves all the happiness he gets..we all do," Bryan said.

"I'm gonna go up on deck and get some air...you guys coming?" Spencer stood up and stretched.  
"Nah, I feel really tired," Tala yawned loudly and turned his back to them.  
"Let's give Tala some quiet...he's knackered" Ian stood up and left, Bryan followed and quietly closed the door.

They were now walking the ship's length talking and laughing.

Soon they found Kai and Ray but since they were sleeping, decided to not disturb them.  
"They look so cute together!" Tala said looking down at them.  
"Jealous Bryan?" Ian giggled.  
"We're not a peep show," Kai opened his eyes.  
"What's going on?" Ray rubbed his eyes and looked.  
"Hi guys...what's up?" He smiled at the Russians.  
"They were watching us sleep."  
"Perverts," Ray laughed.

"Says the gay one," Ian said rolling his eyes.  
"Guys, you wanna come with us for a walk?" Bryan asked the lovers  
Ray stretched...now Bryan could see Ray's fangs.  
"Oh, Ray, I want to apologize for following you two earlier."  
"That's okay...I really had fun, the most in ages," Ray sat back in his chair.  
"I never expected to find love on the ship but it was magical last night." Kai looked at his lover to his right and patted Ray's hand.  
"It was beautiful."

"We don't want to rush ourselves into romance." Kai kissed the back of Ray's hand and Ray moved to sit on Kai's lap before gently purring as Kai kissed the back of his neck and stroked Ray's smooth skin.  
Ray moved and turned his head to the right and they started to kiss.  
"Ahem...company" Bryan stopped the boys from their love making.  
"Save that for the bed springs."  
"Ray...no offence but I've got a cramp...can you get off for a moment?" Ray obliged and got of his lover's lap.  
Kai started to stomp his foot into the deck.  
"Kai" Spencer said.  
"What?" They pointed to Ray who had surprisingly dozed off, Kai smiled at his koi.  
"Where's Tala?" he asked  
"He's doing what Ray is...taking a cat nap," Bryan answered.  
"What is it with sea air making people drowsy?" He sighed and placed a kiss on to Ray's cheek and sat down yawning.  
"Early night tonight,"  
He said, the others nodded and agreed  
"We'll go, bye Kai,"  
Spencer said as he dragged the others away letting the lovers have some peace.

"Where's Kai?" Ian questioned the fact Kai had not returned.  
They were eating in the cafeteria unaware that Kai was in fact dining posh tonight with his lover.  
"He's probably having it with Ray...isn't that what lovers do?"  
"You know quite a lot about romance and relationships...you said you've never had one Tala," Spencer said to his red haired friend who's cheeks were turning as red AS his hair.  
"Who was the lu..er guy or girl?" Ian asked being nosey.  
"It was a girl a couple of years back called Hilary...it didn't work out."  
"She dumped you?"  
"No, the world didn't work out for her...she died of the flu," he sighed, drinking some vodka that was watered down with Coca-Cola.

"I'm sorry." Ian patted the elder's shoulder.  
"My mother died from the flu," Bryan said putting down his glass.  
"When did this depression set in? We should be laughing...we're on the world's most luxurious liner...well it would feel like that for the first and second class," the taller teen sighed.  
A long silence followed.  
"I bet Kai is eating with Ray...I wonder how his parents are taking the whole gay thing? I mean people usually aren't nice on the whole boy/ boy romance thing," said the red head who picked up a spoon and started to eat quietly.  
"Ray's probably just said he's a friend," he said after swallowing a bite.  
"Why has our conversation gone back to Ray?" Bryan asked.  
"No clue."

"This soup is good...you gotta chew the meat but...okh...agh..."  
"Ian?" Bryan asked.  
"He's choking!" Tala said and started to hit Ian's back.  
Quickly he coughed it out and gasped for air.  
"Now do you know why people say don't talk when your eating?"  
Ian stared angrily at Tala.  
"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?"  
"Thank you Tala," he said.  
"Better." He patted Ian's head...clearly making fun of his height and laughing, the others joined in too.

"Stop it1" He swatted away Tala's hand like it was a fly bugging him.  
"Tala!" Ian wined.  
"Ah, I'm just having some fun." He went back to his food and they ate in silence.

When they were finished they left for their cabin.  
"Kai's not back...I wonder where he is?" Bryan asked.  
"He's usually here by now."  
Spencer turned on the light switch and laying down on his bunk and closing his eyes...he was just resting them but dozed off, even with the other 3 teens occupying the room talking.  
"What's the date?" Ian asked  
"Hmm, it's about 6PM, we set sail on the 10th...it's about the 14th," Bryan replied to the shorter.  
"Time's going fast." Ian climbed up and on to his bunk above Spencer.

"If we wake up together, let's have a drink...drink to Kai and Ray." Ian closed his eyes.  
"We did that." Tala looked over to Ian.  
"Why not again?"  
"Any reason for a drink," Bryan laughed quietly and lied down on Kai's bunk.  
"He won't mind if I sleep here?"  
"He might...probably try to stuff you through the port hole." Bryan stared up at Ian; Tala was forcing back laughs.  
"Really?"  
"No stupid," Ian replied.

One by one they fell asleep, this was odd for them, they usually went to the bar but they felt so tired.  
After they spoke with Kai and Ray they went to the pool and did a couple of hours swimming to try to stay in shape.  
Soon the room was filled with snores.

Author notes

Beywriter: Part 2 here, please comment!

Story- Beywriter

Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**A Tale of Sorrow  
**

**P****art ****3**

Bryan closed the door and went next door.Tala jumped down and woke Bryan up.  
"Bryan...wake up!"  
"No, I've got a better idea." He leaned over and flipped the light switch.  
"What...what's the big idea? I'm sleeping." Without opening his eyes and squeezing them shut due to fear and the brightness Bryan spoke up, scared.  
"Kai, I'm really sorry, please don't stuff me through the port hole, please."  
"Bryan..." Tala sighed  
"Open your damn eyes." He opened his eyes and looked around.  
He blushed out of embarrassment.  
"Bryan you idiot," Ian laughed.

"What's the deal with waking us?" Spencer rubbed his eyes when they were finally starting to wake up.  
"Me and Ian both heard a gunshot, my insane perverted paranoia says Kai might have been on the other side of that bullet."  
"There are over 2000 people on this ship...how do you know it was Kai being shot?"  
"I have these feelings."  
"Yeah, in your pants."  
"Ian, now who's being perverted?" Tala said at the shorter.  
"I'm going to find Kai...if you want to stay here and sleep...that's fine with me but I want to know if he's okay."

Tala straightened his clothes and hair before stepping out into the basic corridor, It was metal walls and the lights were bulbs in little cages at each side of the corridor.  
There was one or two people out saying they heard a gun shot.  
"We're coming too," Spencer called out of the room, they filled out, turned off the light and locked the door.  
"Okay...where to start?" Spencer thought aloud.  
"Deck first," Tala suggested and went in search of their friend.

"Where do you think he is?" Ian asked as they walked on deck.  
"I'm freezing out here." Ian shivered.  
"I've got to get back inside."  
"If Kai was indeed shot there was only one place Ray could have taken him and that's the infirmary."  
"That's the brightest thing you've said since we've met you."  
"Ha...ha...ha Bryan," Tala said sarcasticly.  
"What are we waiting for? If you're right we should go there...let's go." Ian started walking, the others behind  
They looked at each other, and laughed quietly.

"Where is the infirmary?" Bryan ask.  
"I have no idea," Tala responded.  
"It has to be somewhere I mean where will someone go if they're hurt on the ship?" Ian asked.  
"I hope it was someone else shot," Tala said not realizing what he actually said.  
"Tala, seriously?" Bryan said.  
"Oh, my bad, hope no one was shot."

They had found a crew member and asked him where it was located, they were somewhere on the ship but now they were lost.  
"Are you sure he said this way?" said Ian.  
"Positive" Bryan responded.  
Out of the group he had the better memory and had memorised the way to get here by a clever way...a song which he found was very useful.  
"How do you get a good memory like that Bry?" Spencer asked when they saw the office ahead.  
"I sing"

The door silently opened, Tala, Ian, Spencer and Bryan came in.  
"Kai!" Tala gasped.  
"What the hell happened?" Spencer asked, a certain tone of worry in his voice.  
"Shot by my homophobic father, if my mother hadn't whacked him over the head with a vase, Kai's brains would now be all over our floor." The others were shocked.  
"Kai's gay?" Spencer's face was confused.  
"I'm his lover...remember, Kai said...in the bar?" Ray's stomach rumbled louder this time.  
"Have you eaten?" Tala asked the neko.  
"Not since lunch."  
"I'll take you to eat."

"No, I want to stay with my Kai," Ray protested.  
"I don't think he would want you to starve, come on." Tala was right so Ray gave up and got of the chair and let go of Kai's left hand.  
"If anything happens, please come and get us." The three teens nodded.  
The door closed, Bryan sat down in the seat Ray was in and looked at his friend.  
"Why would he do that?" he asked.  
"Remember? Most of the world these days are homophobic...they will kill, imprison, stone to death...which comes under kill gay people," Ian said remembering what he heard earlier.

"This is bad," Bryan said.  
Ian and Spencer nodded.  
Ray's words played heavily on their minds.  
His father had gone crazy.

About 30 minutes later Kai started to stir.  
"Ray?"  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"  
"Kai...it's okay, you're going to be fine...Ian, get Ray and Tala," Bryan instructed.  
Ian slipped out.  
"It's okay Kai, Ian's gone to get him."

"I want Ray, I want Ray, I want Ray, I want Ray! AAAAAH!" he screamed out in pain.

Kai was looking scared, he was pale faced, a light layer of sweat lied on his skin and the whites of his eyes were showing.  
"Ray," Kai whispered. Ray approached his lover and gently hugged him.  
"How are you?" Ray stroked Kai's hair gently.  
"Scared and dizzy with a pain in my chest." The clock struck 9PM, time was going fast.  
Mao came in, her eyes filled with tears.  
"Ray...Li...he shot himself."

Kai's stomach rumbled and Ray left the room to get the doctor to ask if Kai could eat.  
"I think it would be a very good idea if the boy eats."  
Mao left and brought back soup so Ray could stay.

She put the soup on a tray and on Kai's lap, he slowly started eating and it took the whole hour to eat, by the time he finished it the soup was cold but he felt stronger.  
"Thank you Mrs. Kon." She made a sad smile, her whole world now lay in ruin, it was destroyed but a single flame survived under the devastation, that was of Ray and Kai.

* * *

"I'm going to get some rest...Ray, don't stay up to late, you can sleep here tonight." She kissed Ray on the cheek and hugged him, he returned it.  
"I'm gonna go back to bed if it's okay, I wanna sleep," Bryan yawned.  
"Same here."  
"Me too...Tala, get us if something happens," Spencer asked and the red head nodded.

"Bryan, Spencer wake up, the engines!" Ian said.  
"What about them?" Spencer asked slowly coming around.  
"They've stopped, I woke when I felt a shudder and now they've stopped."  
They listened for any sign of the engines, nothing...it was silent.  
"That's weird," Bryan said.  
There was some commotion in the corridor and someone knocked on the door and Ian answered.

"Put your lifebelts on and get on deck, we've hit an iceberg," a man in white said.  
"Ice...berg?" Spencer asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Titanic can't sink, it's impossible," Ian said.  
"Are you sure?" Bryan asked him.  
"Don't worry we should get to the lifeboats," Spencer said dressing properly.  
"We should dress as warm as we can," Bryan said.  
"What about Kai, Ray and Tala?"  
"It'll be mad on that deck," Ian said.

They left the room and went into the corridor which was full of panicking people and crying children.  
"This is bad," Spencer said.  
"Come on we should go," Bryan said and they went to the nearest stairs where there was a commotion, gates were locked that were normally open and two sailors.  
"NO ONE IS ALLOWED ON DECK, WOMEN AND CHILDREN SOON!"

People were shouting.  
"Let the women and children through!" one yelled.  
"No one is allowed, it's White Star protocol."  
"To be damned with White Star protocol, let us through, you want us to drown like rats?" people shouted.

"Once the first and second class passengers are tended to you will be allowed on deck!"  
"There wont be any boats left, THERE ARE WOMEN AND CHILDREN HERE, LET THEM THROUGH!"  
It was basically a full blown riot.

People started attacking the two sailors.  
Their keys were snatched from them and men physically attacked them whilst another unlocked the gates allowing the third class passengers to escape from the bowels of the doomed ship

Spencer, Bryan and Ian came up on deck, it was complete chaos.  
"My god...what the hell?" Ian looked around, people were screaming, falling off the ship, riots were everywhere, the boat deck was a complete riot, no one was happy with "Women and children first". The men were protesting they had to stay behind.  
The families didn't like it, people were crying and comforting others, men leaned over railings waving off to their loved ones, trying to keep a brave face.  
They looked back as they heard cables snapping and ripping through the air, their mouths dropped and eyes widened as the first funnel collapsed, crushing people, their screams were heard but were quickly silenced by the heavy object.

"We need to climb away," Spencer said  
"I need to get out of this cold," Ian commented and opened the nearest door.  
They looked around them.  
"Where exactly are we?" Bryan asked looking around, it was a huge dome, it was extravagantly lit.  
Water was flooding the space.  
"I have no idea," Spencer gasped, looking around him, the panic completely oblivious to them.  
"We're sinking fast!" Ian said looking over the wooden wall, the staircase was now flooding, the skylight suddenly exploded, a fountain of water rained down on them.  
"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Bryan dragged at them but the water knocked Ian and Spencer off their feet and Ian knocked his head against the wood and was knocked out cold.  
Spencer tried to get up and get to Ian.

"Spencer!" Bryan pulled at the taller blond.  
"IAN!" They looked at his lifeless body being pulled to the stairs and under by the currents.  
"Go...I'll meet up with you," Spencer said diving under the water.  
Bryan hesitated as water rushed at him.  
"CRAP!" he ran back on deck and up again, panicking as he ran up, following the people, he suddenly hit someone and swore in Russian.  
"HEY, WATCH IT!" the voice was familiar and Bryan looked.  
"Tala?"  
"Bryan? What happened? Where's Spencer and Ian?"  
"Where's Kai and Ray?" Bryan asked.  
"Ian and Spencer are dead...the huge staircase flooded."  
"I got separated from them and the doctor...I'm worried about them."

"Let's hope they've both got on a boat."  
"The boats are all gone...they must be on the ship."  
"We have to get them."  
"It's probably to late...we need to climb...get to the top," Tala sighed and they started to climb, they used the railings to hold on to.  
People slid screaming down the decks, trying to grab onto something before they fell into the icy waters of the forbidding North Atlantic.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's another part, longer than the others, we hope you enjoy reading so far  
Ray: Please keep reading and reviewing!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**A Tale of Sorrow  
**

**P****art ****IV**

Tala slipped.  
"Bryan," he screamed out, he caught Tala quickly before he fell.  
It took a few minutes of pushing and shoving but they got a place on the rear rails.  
A priest was there saying prayers and people were sliding down the decks objects falling too.  
"I don't see Kai and Ray." Tala looked around.  
Bryan shook his head.  
"Maybe they got off." The lights flickered and died.

Everyone screamed as the stern dropped, the people below the keel were instantly crushed, waves blew out from the sides of the ship probably drowning at least 300 people.  
Tala and Bryan climbed over the railings as the stern raised high into the sky.  
Items within the ship could be heard crashing through walls toward the sinking bow, as Titanic made her final "headstand".  
The boilers were heard tearing from their beds and smashing through bulkheads.  
People were struggling to climb to the back of the ship as it began to rise in a vain attempt to seek a higher area away from the swirling water.  
Suddenly, a giant wave washed over the deck as water filled the last remaining compartments, sweeping many overboard.

Slowly, the mammoth liner now began her final dive in an almost perpendicular position.  
Her lights flickered a couple of times, then went out for good as the stern finally disappeared from the surface.  
Screams and moans could be heard from those struggling in the frigid water. Some passengers in the lifeboats wanted to return to retrieve these poor doomed souls but were quickly told by others that they would surely be swamped if they tried. Amazingly, some of the very same women that protested to officers on the boat deck about their husbands not being allowed to board, were the very same that protested returning to rescue those in the water, they wanted to save the ones they loved even through now they were probably dead.

The yells quickly faded out one by one as the victims lost consciousness and succumbed to their fate.  
Two boats, one boat under the command of surviving 5th officer Harold Lowe did manage to pick up a few from the water after transferring passengers from one lifeboat to two other boats.  
Another boat, under the charge of Seaman Perkis, managed to pick up three victims from the frigid water.

The survivors floated to the surface, well the ones with life jackets anyway.  
Others were sucked down and drowned.  
Luckily Tala and Bryan both had jackets on.  
Both teens were frozen but luckily they were used to this frozen water.  
There was numerous bits of wood from the ship and they found a huge piece of wood.  
"RETURN...THE BOATS!" an officer screamed.  
"They're coming, we're going to be okay," Tala laughed a little as they climbed onto it, they were dazed as the water hit them fast, it was like driving or running into a wall.

Tala and Bryan looked around, they had been hearing the screams die down slowly.  
"It's a grave yard," Bryan shivered.  
"I'm frozen," Tala groaned.  
"Tala, please...you have to hang on...we can take this," Bryan started wringing the icy water out of his clothing.  
Tala laid on his back.

"Bryan...look." He pointed up, he was amazed at the stars.  
"Kai was right...they are beautiful."  
Bryan looked around them, he had never seen so many stars.  
"Billions," Bryan whispered.  
Tala started to cry gently.  
"Br...Bryan...they're dead, I just know it."  
"Tala, you have to be positive...right now they're probably wondering the same about us.  
Tala laid on his front, his forearms supporting his weak body.  
"Honestly Bry...do you think they're dead or alive?"  
Bryan looked into Tala's eyes and said...  
"Alive...wrapped up warm in the boats, waiting to be rescued...just like us."  
Tala laid on his back again and started singing 'Nearer my God to Thee' Bryan didn't know it and listened.  
"That was 'Nearer My God to Thee'...I can teach it you if you want."  
"I was wondering...I've never heard it...thanks."

The boat entered the field of bodies.  
"You see any moving?" the officer asked.  
"No sir, only by the current."  
They shone the lights over the bodies.  
"Are they dead?" A man picked one out the water.  
"Yes sir."  
"Careful with the oars, don't hit them...IS THERE ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE?"  
Tala heard the officer.

"OVER HERE!" he managed to shout, Tala heard the men talk in the distance.  
"What?" Bryan asked stirring from his thoughts.  
"Boat."  
"TWO ALIVE, HURRY!"  
Bryan yelled as loud as he could, his voice cutting through the cold night air like a beacon.  
"Row to them...hurry."Tala and Bryan were picked out of the water and towels wrapped around them, only one boat returned out of 20, 6 were saved in total out of the frozen waters of the unforgiving North Atlantic.

The boats drifted in the cold waters as dawn came, there was no evidence that Kai and Ray were saved.  
The Carpathia arrived and started getting people onto her decks.  
Tala and Bryan were given some hot chocolate.  
A man with blue hair bumped into them.  
"Excuse me, have you seen these boys?" he showed them a picture of Kai and Ray.  
"Kai...Ray!" Bryan said shocked  
"You know them?" he asked shocked, both nodded then shook their heads.  
"No, we haven't seen them, we're worried," Tala responded.

"I've looked everywhere and showed some pictures...thank you, my name is William Granger by the way."  
"Tala."  
"Bryan."  
"Thank you for your time," he said before leaving.  
"Sir," Bryan turned.  
"Yes?"  
"If you find them...tell them to get their asses up to us." William smiled.  
"Yes...will you do the same?" The boys nodded

About ten minutes later, Bryan and Tala were sitting on chairs together.  
The mood was indeed low.  
People were crying and screaming in anguish, babies and children cried wanting their fathers to appear.  
William found Tala and Bryan to tell them how Ray and Kai died.  
"So...they really are dead?" Tala lowered his eyes.  
William slowly nodded.  
"But they saved people's lives...they sacrificed their lives so 20 people could live but only one did?"  
Again William slowly nodded.  
Tala broke down crying and Bryan hugged him, comforting the Russian, he too was crying.  
The Carpathia docked next day where survivors docked and were treated for hypothermia and other injuries.  
They had got to New York but without their friends.

"Tala...look!" Bryan pulled the depressed teen up.  
"Look over there!" He pointed to the Statue of Liberty, they could see the buildings of New York come closer.  
At 9PM on April 18th the Carpathia docked at the White Star pier to unload the Titanic's lifeboats but continued to the Cunard dock to unload the survivors.  
Once the gangway had been run ashore, doctors, nurses, and other medical personnel brought stretchers and wheel chairs on board to attend to the injured.

Those survivors that were able to leave the ship on their own and could prove they had someone waiting for them were allowed to leave. Others that were in need of medical care were taken straight to a New York hospital.  
As the survivors descended the gangway, all the pent-up emotions and anxiety was let loose in the waiting crowds of family and loved ones.  
Tala and Bryan got off together.  
"We made it...New York City," Tala looked around.  
"Sirs...are you alright?" a nurse asked.  
"We're fine...but our friends are dead."

_End flash back_

"All that happened today all those years ago," Bryan said.  
Anton had held onto all of his words amazed.  
"So sad," he said.  
"Will it happen again?" Anton asked.  
"Hopefully something like that will never happen again," Tala said.  
"I never really asked how Ian and Spencer died, I always avoided that question."  
"So you're sad because you still miss them?" Anton asked.  
"Yes we're both sad, we miss them everyday."

Author notes

Beywriter: I wrote this all in one document but decided it was too big and split it.  
Tyson: This fic is dedicated to those who lost their lives on Sunday April 14th 1912  
Max: May they never be forgotten unless there's no one to remember them.  
Out of 2,228 people aboard, only 705 survived.  
Kenny: Please review, its a crime not to, plus it doesn't take long.  
This story is 21 pages long and 9376 words long.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
